


Halloween Dreams and Days of Queens.

by Ill_write_it



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Set in the UK because I'm english!, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_write_it/pseuds/Ill_write_it
Summary: Written for Hidden by the Trench Coat's Halloween Challenge!I tried :)Cas is sexually frustrated gay teen who has way too much fashion sense for his own good. So one day he decides to try going drag and go to the school Halloween dance dressed as a sexy witch, That's where he meets Dean. Dean sees Cas and thinks he's a girl and starts hitting on him. Cas thinks that it's funny that the football captain doesn't realize he's a guy and just plays along, careful not to give anything away. After that night Dean can't get those beautiful blue eyes and plump red lips out of his mind, only he can't seem to find the girl anywhere in the school. Somehow Dean finds out it was Cas all along (although he was beginning to suspect it) and they end up having a relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [lokislover_1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokislover_1990/pseuds/lokislover_1990) in the [HTCHalloweenChallenge2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HTCHalloweenChallenge2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Cas is sexually frustrated gay teen who has way too much fashion sense for his own good. So one day he decides to try going drag and go to the school Halloween dance dressed as a sexy witch, That's where he meets Dean. Dean sees Cas and thinks he's a girl and starts hitting on him. Cas thinks that it's funny that the football captain doesn't realize he's a guy and just plays along, careful not to give anything away. After that night Dean can't get those beautiful blue eyes and plump red lips out of his mind, only he can't seem to find the girl anywhere in the school. Somehow Dean finds out it was Cas all along (although he was beginning to suspect it) and they end up having a relationship.  
> This story is being written in collaboration with LadyPoly

The cafeteria was busy, although that was fairly normal for October - the biting rain had driven all of the students inside. But it still felt a little too crowded for Cas. Gabriel on the other hand seemed to relish the cosy environment; which was evident in his posture as he leant confidently back, swinging in his wooden chair.  
Gabriel, Castiel and Charlie sat together at their hexagonal wooden table; in their corner of the cafeteria– out of the way of the chaos that identified this as ‘lunchtime’. Gabe’s bag, perched obnoxiously on a chair was overfilling with candy wrappers, Charlie was typing on her sticker covered laptop and organising her lunch by colour, and Castiel was flipping avidly though his magazine, his brow furrowed with concentration.  
“Yeah, but he won’t do it! Will you Cas?” Gabriel taunted, Castiel wasn’t paying attention.  
“What do you think about this one?” He asked, pointing to the scantily clad male model draped over a fashionable chaise lounge in the magazine he was holding. “I don’t like the position of his arm, it doesn’t work nicely with his jaw line. Just a little more height with his left leg and it’d look –“  
“Are you even listening to me?” Gabriel whined.  
“Uh, yes?” Castiel said hesitantly. “You were talking about that Halloween party.” Charlie was nodding her red head in encouragement. Gabriel motioned for him to continue.  
“School Halloween Dance, What about it?” Gabriel smirked.  
“Everyone’s diabolical outfits, I hope.” Cas muttered, turning the page of his magazine and adjusting his collar, then resting one leg over the other and focusing on the slight tilt of the models pose as to accentuate the sharp lines of the outfit.  
“Well, duh.” Gabe said.  
“I don’t know about you but I’m going as –“ Charlie chipped in excitedly.  
“No one cares Charlie.”  
“Shut up, asshole.”  
Gabriel huffed, defeated.  
“I’m going as an elf. From lord of the rings. Best movies ever!” She finished.  
Castiel shrugged.  
“You still haven’t watched them, have you?”  
“Sorry Charlie.”  
Charlie sighed dejectedly.  
“He’s not going to do it.” Gabriel said stuffing another candy bar into his face. “He’s not. I’m calling it.”  
“He is!” Charlie argued. “Aren’t you Cas?”  
“What?” Cas said dreamily.  
“Come as a badass-“Charlie was interrupted.  
“Sexy motherfucker!” Gabriel said helpfully through a mouthful of chocolate.  
“Witch, a witch. Quit interrupting.” Charlie finished, punching him in the arm.  
“I am, no one at this school-”  
“Hellhole.” Gabe corrected him and Cas frowned.  
“They hardly know who I am, they wouldn’t even recognise me.”  
“Hit on some hot boys.” Gabe suggested.  
“You’re making me wish I never came out to you.” Castiel sighed.  
Gabe wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “Maybe even…Drumroll please.” He drummed his hands on the table dramatically. “Dean Winchester!”  
“Shhh!” Castiel slammed his magazine shut. “Shut up!”  
Gabe just laughed. “Football captain, dreamboat Dean. The Dean. Deano.”  
“Gabe.” Castiel warned.  
“Dean and Cassie sitting in a tree.”  
“We’ve never even met.”  
Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows again and Charlie laughed. “I’ll give you ten dollars every time a dude gives you a compliment.”  
“I thought we agreed on twenty?” Cas said nonchalantly.  
Gabriel frowned. “I never-“  
“I remember quite clearly now, it was thirty!” Charlie smirked.  
“Nope! Ten.” Gabe was frowning harder.  
“Twenty, as I recall.” Castiel pulled his phone out and began fiddling with it.  
Charlie giggled again.  
A recording of Gabriel’s voice could be heard coming quietly from Cas’ phone, he turned it up and put it at the centre of their seating arrangement.  
“I’ll give you twenty dollars per compliment!” The recording of Gabe was crystal clear.  
“Fake!” Real Gabriel declared. “Fake!” starting from the table.  
“Twenty dollars per compliment!” Cas cried out as Gabe walked away.  
“Ten.”  
“Fifteen?”  
“Fine.”

 

Castiel pulled the ribbon tight across the bust of his dress and adjusted his hat. One more application of matt black lipstick and he was ready.  
He’d gone for an ornate costume, full of lace and frills to distract from his lack of breasts. It laced right up to his neck and had a short flared skirt made of black netting and organza – he would know; he’d made it himself. It worked perfectly with his witchy hat and wouldn’t be complete without his fantastic jet black broomstick.  
He checked himself in the mirror again. Yes, he could do this. He’s musing was interrupted by Gabriel knocking obnoxiously on his door. “Cassie!” He said loudly, knocking again! So impatient.  
Castiel ran down from his room, resting his broomstick up against the wall in the hallway. “Hey,” he said, opening the door for his best friend.  
“Woah.” Gabriel did an exaggerated double take. “Hello Cas-ti-el” Gabriel wolf whistled and Cas blushed. “Has the self-proclaimed ‘Queen of The Elves’ arrived yet?”  
“Charlie said she might be late.”  
“Damn.” Gabriel said running his eyes over Castiel again.  
“Calm down Gabe.” Castiel said, “It’d be weird; you’re practically my brother.”  
“Yeah, but. Damn!” Gabriel was still hovering in the doorway.  
“Come in and shut your mouth.”  
“Dean is-“  
“Shut up.” Castiel retrieved his phone from his pocket. “Hey Charlie? Oh. Okay…Right, well that sucks…I’m sure it’ll be fine. Yeah, he’s here…yeah. Bye.” He turned to Gabe who was ransacking his kitchen for candy.  
“Gabe!”  
“What?!” Gabriel said through a mouthful of candy. Cas rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“You’re going to die young.”  
“Whatever, tell that to your burger fetish.” Gabriel said rooting through the tub he’d managed to get down from the top of the cupboard. “Your parents know me way to well. Hiding it where they think I can’t reach.”  
“I put it there, actually.”  
“Betrayal!” Gabriel said in mock shock.  
“Diabetes!”  
Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly and continued to stuff his face with sweets.  
“Charlie said she’s going to be thirty minutes late to pick us up.”  
“mmhmm” Gabe nodded.  
“So, we’re going to be twenty minutes late to the dance.”  
“Don’t matter. Dance’s gunna be crap. We’re only going because: “ He motioned for Cas to reply with the reason.  
“I don’t know.”  
Gabriel shook his head disapprovingly. “Because if you don’t go to the dance then you can’t go to the after party- That’s where the fun’s at. I heard it’s at Crowley’s house; He’s fucking loaded.”  
Castiel sighed.

“Hey bitches.” Charlie shouted from her car. A little red fiat 500 vibrating with music.  
“Hey Charlie.” Castiel said, opening the back door.  
“Yo!” Gabriel slid into the front and handed Charlie a tiny snickers bar. “I’m fairly sure you have a ‘nut’ deficiency.” He giggled.  
“That never gets old. What are you even supposed to be? Looking smoking hot by the way Cas.”  
“Thanks,” Cas said, smoothing the skirt on his outfit and fiddling with his fishnet tights.  
“I’m Dr Sexy.” Gabriel protested from the passenger seat.  
“That’s not a Halloween costume!” Charlie said, pulling out of the cul-de-sac and heading down the road.  
“Coming from the Christmas ornament.”  
“Elf! I’ll poke you with my arrows.” Charlie threatened, “Sorry I’m late by the way, traffic over at mine was a nightmare.”  
“It’s fine,” Cas replied from the backseat, looking out of the window.  
“You know,” Gabriel stretched around to look at Cas, “You’re not going to be able to talk to anyone if you’re going to pull this off. You sound like you gargled gravel.”  
“Yeah, your voice is a little weird for someone who’s barely seventeen.” Charlie added.  
“I have to admit, I hadn’t considered that.” Cas frowned, his brow furrowing. “I guess no one will hear me over the music?”  
“To be honest, they’ll probably be too wasted to notice. Being designated driver fucking sucks.” Charlie complained.  
“Better be quiet, just to be safe. How come the kid with the deepest voice is incapable of growing facial hair?”  
“Gabriel?” Cas raised an eyebrow. “I’m just good at shaving.”  
“You look like you’re barely fourteen.”  
“You act like you’re fourteen.” Charlie interjected, interrupting Gabriel.

They entered the dance together, Charlie and Gabriel flanking Cas. “We’ve only got to suffer for an hour and then we’re going to Crowley’s.” Gabe whispered into Castiel’s ear, he was shaking nervously.  
“Shit.” Charlie said, stopping and pulling her phone out of a hidden pocket in her quiver. “Hi Mum,” she said motioning for the boys to continue without her. “Yeah, got it. No later than eleven. Love you… bye! Shit.”  
“What is it Charlie?” The boys had ignored her suggestion to head into the hall, Gabe was munching on the candy decorations on one of the buffet tables in this part of the entrance and Castiel was staring at the toes of his heeled black boots.  
“My Mum said I have to be home by eleven.”  
“Oh, it’s fine; I’ll get Luci to pick me up.” Gabe shrugged.  
“I thought you hated each other?”  
“Ah, yeah, but…you know. He’s my brother. I love him, even if he’s a big bag of dicks sometimes.”  
“What?” Cas tilted his head, confusion blooming across his sparkly features.  
“It’s a sibling thing.” Gabe explained.  
“Let’s dance?” Charlie offered as the music increased in volume.  
It became clear that the ‘jocks’ had taken over the speakers when the poppy garbage took over the hall at a phenomenal volume. Castiel covered his ears waiting to adjust as Gabriel bopped in time, chewing contentedly on yet another toffee.  
Cas groaned and then strutted to the centre of the dance floor along with Charlie who was being pulled along by an enthusiastic Gabriel. “I love this song!” Gabriel mouthed, Castiel rolled his eyes; Gabe loved everything. But his joy was contagious and soon all three of them were dancing wildly as the rest of the school joined in with abandon. With the exception of the most popular kids, Dean Winchester among them, crowding around the DJ booth.  
Dean had his arm around a pretty blonde girl; was it that cheerleader – Jo? Castiel was staring unabashedly and that was when Dean looked up from his hot date and for a brief second his beautiful emerald eyes met Cas’ across the room and Cas couldn’t breathe.  
They held one another’s gaze for what felt like forever and then Castiel blushed and turned back to his friends, hoping and praying that Dean hadn’t noticed his staring but knowing that he probably did. Castiel didn’t look for fear of what he might see.  
About an hour later…  
“Want a lift to Crowley’s?” Charlie offered Gabe and Cas as the majority of people began to depart.  
“Yeah, thanks Charlie.” Gabe was still moving with the music and sipping on something that Cas decided was definitely spiked with some sort of alcoholic beverage.  
“I don’t know about this?” Castiel complained. “I really-“  
“Stop being a spoilsport Cassie!” Gabriel drawled. Cas furrowed his brow, unimpressed by the nickname.  
“Fine.” He grunted.  
“You still need to win some of that money off Gabriel,” Charlie offered hoping to cheer up the grumpy but adorable witch.  
“Good point.” Cas grinned. “No one’s seen me properly yet;”  
“Although you did get some…’sultry glances’.” Charlie interjected. Cas looked confused. Gabe’s unhappy groan at Cas punctuated the silence and then they headed out to Charlie’s car.  
It was a beautiful house; two storeys, a balcony at the centre and a fancy entrance with those extravagant pillars you only see in magazines. White lights lining the entrance way, Charlie drove along it slowly, gazing in awe at the magnificent building.  
Cas could see a pool shimmering behind a collection of bushes off to the left of the house and the air was throbbing with music. He was glad Crowley didn’t appear to have any neighbours, the last thing he wanted was for the police to stop by and tell them they were making too much noise; Cas’ dad would be furious, he didn’t even know Cas had gone. He didn’t know most things about his son.  
He got out of the fiat gracefully his heels crunching on the gravel of the drive.  
“I’m going to go find somewhere to park, you guys have fun. Remember I’m heading off at eleven; so if you want to stay later you’re going to have to secure a lift from someone.”  
“Cool.” Gabe said, already crossing the threshold. Cas just nodded solemnly as he followed his friend into the house, his friend who appeared to have materialised a bottle of vodka.  
“Where? How?” Cas asked before they crossed into the full brunt of the throbbing music.  
“Let’s just say that scrubs have pockets for somethings best unseen by the other doctors.” And then he winked. “I am, after all, Dr.Sexy.” and just like that he disappeared into the crowd and Cas was left alone.  
“Gabe?”  
“Find somewhere to sit, I’m getting Charlie a drink!” Castiel heard from the other side of the crowded room.  
A couple were making out on the marble stairs and everyone was either crushing against each other to the music or chatting in selective groups sipping on their drinks. Cas navigated past them into the garden, where a few people were being thrown into the pool or coaxed into the hot tub. Cas wandered over to one of the bar’s that Crowley had hired, it was pretty popular, Crowley himself smiled at Cas, “Hello darling, want to join us in the hot tub.” Cas blushed and shook his head.  
Surely they wouldn’t serve him? He was wrong. He clutched his vodka and coke with apprehension. Castiel wasn’t really one for social interaction – you could say that he put the ‘fun’ in funeral. He sipped his drink and waited for Gabriel to return, hiding in the corner on a bench right next to one of the outdoor heaters, watching the flame with fascination.  
“Hey, is this seat taken?” A deep voice startled him, he was currently counting the bubbles in his drink. Cas shook his head, that voice sounded familiar, he looked up. Dean Winchester. The Dean, Dean fucking Winchester. One sharp intake of breath later and Cas realised he was staring. He blushed and so did Dean.  
“It got a bit much for me inside. Smell of smoke and alcohol. People touching you from every side.” He wiggled, mimicking his discomfort. It was all Castiel could do to nod dumbly. An awkward few seconds of silence passed.  
“You seem quiet.”  
Cas froze. He wasn’t expecting that, what was he supposed to do, he tilted his face to hide his panicked expression. He couldn’t talk, Dean would twig that he was a guy in no time.  
“Dean!” A shout came from the door, “Dean, brother, where are you?”  
“Alas,” Dean smiled, and Cas smiled gingerly back. “See you later.” He winked, Cas was crimson red by the time Gabriel returned and fiddling with his tights again.  
Gabriel’s grin was manic. He looked totally psychotic. Cas shrunk back in his chair and counted all of his previous encounters with attractive guys. That makes… a big fat one. Gabriel was still smiling ear to ear as he plonked himself alongside Cas and nudged him. “Cas, you’re pulling.” He giggled.  
Charlie’s head appeared, poking out of the side of a bush. “Guys…psst!” Gabriel crawled over to her.  
“What the fuck are you doing in a bush?” He hissed and then yelped as Charlie pulled him under.  
“Charlie?” Cas said, crouching by the hedge only to be pulled full force into Gabe’s lap with a hand tight over his mouth. “Why are we in a hedge?” Castiel whispered once he had prised Gabe’s hand off of him with the help of his tongue. Gabriel wiped his spit covered hand on his scrubs, wrapping his arms around his best friend.  
“Gross Cassie,” He murmured.  
“Dorothy.” Charlie hid her head in her hands and Castiel winced in sympathy, trying to manoeuvre off of Gabriel.  
“Do you want to go home? I’m sure we can get a lift off someone?”  
“No! Woman the fuck up!” Gabe said noisily. Castiel and Charlie simultaneously told him to shut up.  
“Seriously,” He said, quieter this time. “Fuck Dorothy. Don’t let that bitch spoil your time.”  
“But,”  
“No buts! Her loss.” Gabe said, pulling her out of the hedge, Castiel followed obediently, brushing off his dress. “We’ll find you a hot chick and you can PDA right over by Doro-bitch.”  
“Doro-Bitch?” a hesitant comment from Castiel was whispered into Gabriel’s ear.  
“Go Elf girl!” Gabe said, ignoring Castiel’s comment and then turning to him. “Don’t question the Trickster. Oh here comes your hot date.”  
And just like that, Gabriel was gone, leaving Cas in a quiet corner of the garden as the majority of people started heading outside, having desecrated Crowley’s living room. Dean didn’t appear, despite Cas’ immediate reaction to look about himself with excitement. You’re being obvious – he told himself.  
The music got louder as one of Crowley’s ‘henchman’ paraded a few rather large speakers outside, following Crowley’s instructions to set them down opposite the pool; which was now brimming with people.  
Castiel got himself another drink. He was beginning to feel the effect the vodka was having on his body and his nose was a rosy red. Lots of people were crowding around the speaker, Castiel joined a little gathering of people he recognised from his English class and tried to fit in without it being obvious who he was, it was quite funning with them not knowing who he was, but it wasn’t difficult to continue faking his persona as a ton of people had appeared that Cas had never seen before.  
Before long Castiel had to admit that he was enjoying himself, the music masking his gravely tone, whenever slipped and forgot not to laugh. He disposed of the rest of his alcoholic drink, filling his cup up with water instead – if anyone asked he would say that it was vodka.  
It was the sheer mass of compliments that threw him off – albeit most of them were from dudes so intoxicated they hardly knew where they were. But still, it was nice to be appreciated. “Nice ass,” “Hot damn,” “Well, hello there,” not to mention the wolf whistling. As the evening went on and the alcohol sunk in, people’s lips became looser. One guy even invited him upstairs after making one sided small talk about various types of candy.  
Cas was sitting on the staircase, having given up his abstinence from alcohol a few minutes after sipping water. He had found himself very, very lightheaded. He was waiting for Gabriel to appear and take him home, Charlie had long since left and Gabe was nowhere to be found. His head fell into his hands and he checked the time. Almost midnight.  
“Hey?” A gruff voice announced its presence “Are you alright?” A reassuring hand fell on his shoulder. Cas nodded, so used to being mute that he forgot how to speak.  
“You sure, you look a little woozy.” The voice asked again, sitting next to Cas. Cas’ head lolled onto the stranger’s shoulder. He chuckled, Cas looked up to see the face of his new friend. His eyes widened in shock, it was none other than Dean Winchester. Castiel jerked back.  
“Hey?” Dean’s hand was on his shoulder again. Castiel’s sudden movements had rendered him incredibly dizzy and he hid his face in-between his knees to prevent himself from passing out or vomiting.  
“Had a bit too much to drink?” Cas nodded. “That sucks, you should probably know your limits by now.” Dean smirked, rubbing his hand on the base of Castiel’s spine, it was a very intimate gesture and Cas was really enjoying it. “Do you want a lift home?” Dean offered.  
Cas looked up at him, surprised. Surely Dean couldn’t be sober enough to drive?  
“Don’t worry, I haven’t had anything to drink.” Dean smiled, noticing Cas’ adorable head tilting in confusion and then nodding. His eyes were so blue. Sky blue, Dean kept his gaze a little longer than necessary, his hand tucked around Castiel.  
“Come on, I’ll give you a lift.” Dean said, pulling him to his feet. They headed out of the party together after Dean had informed him that despite his searching he was unlikely to find Gabriel who had taken to pranking Crowley and had soon found himself kicked out. Why hadn’t Gabe texted him? Probably wasted. Castiel’s phone was ringing.  
“That you?” Dean asked, searching his pockets. Cas retrieved his phone. Lucifer.  
“Hey, I took Gabriel home. He muttered something about you when I tucked him into bed: do you need a lift home?” Cas tried to reply but he found himself slumping onto Dean instead, he was really really drunk. He couldn’t talk, that’s all he could remember. He couldn’t talk in front of Dean.  
“Hey, uh. This is Dean, Dean Winchester?” Dean said taking the phone out of Cas’ hand.  
“Where’s Castiel?”  
“Here with me. I’m taking Castiel home.”  
“Ah, cool.” Lucifer hung up.  
“Castiel huh?” he said, tucking Cas’ phone into his own pocket. “I have no idea where you got this from.” He said gesturing to the pocket which now contained Castiel’s phone. “Mind if I call you Cas?” Cas nodded sleepily. Dean chuckled“Gabriel the friend you were looking for?” Cas nodded again. “Some friend.” Dean huffed. Cas could feel his breathing from where they were pressed together in the cold drive way, it was…calming.  
“I think I’m going to have to carry you.” Dean said smirking as Cas tried to step away from him and stumbled on the gravel. “I’m parked around back; fireman’s lift or shall I carry you like a baby?” Dean asked still looking a little too smug for Cas’ liking. Cas just shrugged. “Right, again with the no speaking. Who was that, on the phone?” Cas didn’t answer, Dean just rolled his eyes and pulled Cas up into his arms, his chin resting on the side of Dean’s neck – he inhaled the smell of the taller boy, a mixture of sweat and the lightest dab of cologne. Wonderful, Cas sunk into the smell, curling tight against Dean’s torso feeling inexplicably safe with this total stranger. The crunch of gravel and the click of the car door were soothing, and Castiel was gently dropped into the passenger seat, Dean going as far as to reach across and buckle him in, Cas savoured his scent and was horrified to discover that they were now sharing an awkward sideways hug.  
“Alright,” Dean said quietly, unlatching Cas and walking around the other side to get into the driver’s seat. Cas’ eyelids felt so heavy, cannon ball heavy. It wouldn’t hurt anyone if he just. Closed them? Would it? Cas felt himself drifting off.  
“Woah there! Don’t fall asleep on me. “ Dean’s hand shaking his thigh woke him with a start, he blinked slowly, taking in his surroundings. “I’m going to need some directions.” Dean said, his hand not moving. Cas stared at it, grazing his fingertips over Dean’s. Dean’s smile was barely perceivable in the darkness of the interior of what Cas could now identify as a very nice car. Cas gestured for Dean to turn right off the motor way. “Okay, I can work with this method.” Dean squeezed his thigh.  
It took them around twenty minutes to get Cas home. “Here?” Dean asked, Castiel nodded.  
“Awesome, Well. Do you need help getting inside?” Cas shook his head.  
Dean’s gaze flickered down to Cas’ lips, his chapped pink lips, which he proceeded to lick- the black lipstick having worn off on the various cups Castiel had been drinking out of. Cas caught Dean’s embarrassed smile and returned the gesture, blushing slightly.  
He’s not sure why he did it, he just did. Maybe the alcohol interfering with his inhibitions. He leaned across and captured Dean’s lips in his own. The hot kiss brought the blush back to his lips and Dean’s hand wrapped around the back of his head dominating the kiss. It was wonderful, blissful. Cas closed his eyes and sunk into the feeling of safety and need and… almost love. Mutual attraction at least. He leaned back, his lips a little wet, smiling at Dean. Cas opened the car door and stepped out. Before he could close it he looked over to a grinning Dean.  
“Good night Castiel.”  
“Good night Dean.” He smiled, winking as he headed inside. His confidence overcoming his unsteady feet. He kissed a boy, Castiel Novak kissed Dean fucking Winchester. He almost missed the knowing shake of Dean’s head as he drove away, his smile still plastered across his features. 

Castiel awoke to an ear-splitting headache, clutching his head in pain he rolled out of bed reaching for his alarm clock as he fell. Ten o’clock. Shit! He had two hours to sort himself out and make the house vaguely presentable. He managed to get himself into his pyjamas last night and fall into bed that must’ve been an indication that he wasn’t that drunk. He stumbled into the hallway, sunlight blinded him and he shielded his eyes falling to the floor. He’d never been hungover before; how much did he end up having to drink? Oh god, how did he get home? Castiel racked his aching brain for an answer before he remembered. Dean. He collapsed against the wall again, breathless. Dean. Dean fucking Winchester. The dreamboat. His crush, kissed him. Castiel touched his lips relieving the glorious moment that his lips touched Dean’s. He sighed and then dragged himself off the floor, then it hit him. The only reason Dean had even talked to him was because he though Cas was a girl… Cas looked at his crotch, Cas wasn’t a girl. He groaned, Dean would be furious, he might even punch him. Bruises wouldn’t go with his outfit. He hurled himself into the shower and puked all over his feet. Then when he’d finally managed to clean himself up got dressed in a loose blue shirt and skinny jeans. Hot damn, he told himself looking in the mirror. But not very feminine, his brain reminded him cruelly.  
He hung his head in shame. At least he got a kiss right? Even if he wasn’t going to get anything else. Oh god, it was better not knowing how good it would be! What does that say about him, his first kiss in drag totally wasted with a guy who thought he was a chick? At least Gabriel would be pleased. He groaned checking his clock again. Eleven thirty. Shit. He hurried outside grabbing the bucket of candy he’d left on the doorstep for the trick-or-treaters, stashing it in the shed where his father wouldn’t find it. The sunlight wasn’t helping his headache.  
Sipping on a glass of water to dull the effects as he stashed his outfit in his wardrobe he realised something: Where the fuck was his broom? Oh crap. He must’ve left it at Crowley’s house…Oh no. Twelve o’clock. His father’s key in the door.  
“Castiel?” He called out.  
“I’m upstairs! One second.” He ran down the stairs as his father pulled him into a hug.  
“How was your night without us?”  
“Pretty uneventful, I finished that essay on common tropes in Gothic literature.”  
Castiels father nodded sternly and then stepped aside for his mother to embrace him and pepper him with kisses.  
“I’m so glad you’re alright.”  
“It was only one night Mum, I’m moving out soon.” She was beginning to cry so Cas pulled her into another hug.  
“You’re getting so tall.” She said appreciatively. Castiel’s father smiled, laughing a little.  
“We’ve only been gone one night!” He rolled his eyes at her antics as she adjusted his shirt.  
“Did you eat dinner?”  
“Yes, mum. Let me take your coat.”  
“Oh, thank you Castiel.” She handed him her coat and headed into the kitchen.  
“Coffee for me,”  
“Yeah, me too.”  
“How was the party?” Castiel’s father asked him.  
“What party?” Castiel froze. Trying not to look like he was lying. Castiel’s father sighed.  
“Chuck was complaining about Gabriel and Lucifer coming home at some terrible hour.” Gabe’s dad! Traitor.   
“Oh,” Cas was in for it now.  
“I don’t mind you going out with your friends, I’d just rather you told me. What if something had happened to you?” Cas swallowed noisily, something did happen to him. Something he was sure his father wouldn’t approve of.  
“I’m sorry dad.” His father pulled him into a hug.  
“It’s alright, just next time. Tell me.”  
“Yes Dad,”  
“Go help your mother.” He gestured to the kitchen placing his own coat on its hanger.  
Castiel’s dad was an attractive man, tall but not slender like Cas – that he had got from his mother- instead he was broad in the shoulder, muscle built up over the years from honest hard work. He had a leonine mane of grey hair despite only being in his late fifties and a kind face. Despite looking, physically different to Castiel his eyes were very similar to Cas’, although a cloudier blue they both had contrasting dark rings around their irises.  
Castiel’s features were a little more in focus though, compared to his fathers, his sharp blues against his father’s blue-grey and his snow white skin and black hair. Everything about him was fairy tale extreme. His friends often took the piss for it. Gabriel once called him ‘Snow white’ which had earned him a grin so wide that he didn’t bother to use it again. Castiel preferred Belle though. Yes, Belle was his favourite.  
“Hey mum, Dad said you needed some help?”  
“No, no. I’m fine Castiel. Go see Gabriel.”  
“Dad?” Cas called, walking out of the kitchen,

Castiel didn’t bother to text, he knew Gabriel wouldn’t respond. He just walked straight over to Gabriel’s house, conveniently at the end of his own road, and knocked on the door.  
“What?” Lucifer answered groggily, wearing an open shirt and jeans. “Gabe, your gay little friend is here.” Cas eyes widened.  
“G.I.N.A.S.F.S” Gabriel cried, rolling down the stairs. Quite literally.  
“Gabriel, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Gabriel’s dad – “Call me chuck” - came across to Cas, “Come in Castiel, ignore him." Lucifer wandered off, his face like thunder.   
“Sure,” Cas nodded going to help his friend who had managed to roll down each stair individually and was splayed out at the bottom like an incredibly hungover starfish. Gabriel groaned loudly. “Lucifer doesn’t know does he?” He whispered as he helped Gabriel to his feet and into the kitchen to get him some water. His own headache having subsided.  
“Know what?” Gabriel drawled loudly.  
“Shh!” Castiel said, handing Gabe the water. “Know about me…”  
“Being as gay as a unicorn dancing on a mountain of rainbow coloured dicks?”  
“Yeah, that.” Cas huffed.  
“Nope, unless he’s using his sexuality senses again. Woooo!” Gabriel giggled.  
“Not funny.”  
“Anyway, sorry for abandoning you. Charlie had an…issue.”  
“Right,”  
“How did you get home?”  
“Dean drove me…in his impala.” Castiel said offhand.  
Gabriel’s jaw hit the floor. “What!? Why didn’t you tell me!” Cas rolled his eyes.  
“Tell. Me. Everything.”  
“Well, uh. There’s not much to tell. I was pretty drunk. He was…uh, flirting with me on the stairs. He offered to take me home. We uh…we kissed outside of my house. I... Oh no.”  
“What Cas?”  
“I said good night to him. Gabe he heard me…” Cas was panicking.  
“I’m sure he didn’t notice your manly voice,” Gabriel tried to comfort him swigging a beer and chewing on some chocolate he had retrieved from the fridge.  
“He was stone cold sober, it was utterly silent…” Cas was shaking with fear. He was going to be a joke at school, Dean probably hated him…  
“Hmm.” Gabe frowned. “Maybe he won’t recognise you.”  
Cas was hanging his head in shame.  
“Maybe he’s gay?” Gabriel offered.  
Cas snorted his laughter and slammed his forehead on the worktop. “My life is over.”

Dean was making breakfast, just the way his little brother liked, turning the bacon over he leaned across to the cupboard to retrieve a plate. The gorgeous smell of bacon woke a sleepy Sammy, who rolled out of bed and dragged himself into the kitchen.  
“Morning,” Dean said cheerily.  
“Ugh. How are you up this early?”  
“Breakfast?” Dean offered.  
“Oh my god, yes.” Sam moaned, inhaling the delicious smell of a proper fried breakfast.  
“Got to feed those growing brains!” Dean obliged handing the teen his breakfast.  
“How was that party at Crowley’s?” Sam inquired, sitting up on the counter and tucking in.  
“Good,” Dean said around a piece of bacon crudely shoved in his mouth.  
“Gross, dude. Close your mouth when you chew.”  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Do you know a Castiel?”  
“What?”  
“Nothin’”  
“Who’s Castiel?”  
Dean shrugged and headed off, having gulped down his breakfast to brush his teeth and head to work. Ever since Dean’s dad had stopped bothering to give them money for food Dean had been working as a junior mechanic at Bobby’s Garage in town. It didn’t pay much, but it did pay enough to put food on the table and buy Sammy his various pens – That kid was going places, he needed proper tools.  
Dean dabbed his wet face with a towel and headed out of the bathroom, grabbing the Impala keys on the way to the drive. “See ya!” He called out to Sam as he unlocked the door and stepped out onto the drive. They lived in an okay part of town, granted most front gardens were adorned with junk and that one house on the corner had a burnt out car parked in the drive. They had a roof over their heads and that’s what mattered.  
Dean’s thoughts drifted to that blue eyed, red lipped beauty he’d kissed last night. Who was Castiel? Would Dean ever see Castiel again? The roar of the impala engine as he pulled out into the road helped him stop his pining – he had work to do. Saturday’s were always busy, he was glad that he didn’t have a hangover to sleep off. Unlike the majority of his friends.

Monday’s always suck, although this Monday was particularly miserable. Bullet like rain soothed the frenzied Castiel as he tried desperately to get his collapsing pile of books into his locker. Shit. They scattered across the floor, he sighed utterly exhausted and leaned his forehead against his locker. He had, what, five minutes before hundreds of pupils ran across the corridor and trampled all his hard work  
“Need a hand with that?” Dean asked, smiling at the boy who was in such obvious distress. Cas looked up, his eyes widened in shock. Dean must’ve forgotten who he was, or not recognise him… there was no way…  
“That would me great, thank you.” Castiel nervously returned Dean’s smile. Dean helped Cas gather his work from across the floor. Luckily most of the paper had stayed relatively nearby its respective books.  
“Hey, this is pretty good.” Dean was pointing to one of Castiel’s sketches with his free hand, in the other he held Castiel’s sketch book which had fallen open to the page of one of his least favourite drawings – a woman lounging on a chaise lounge dressed in a red robe he’d painted in water colours.  
“It’s just a sketch.” Cas blushed taking the book gingerly out of Dean’s hands and putting it in his locker.  
“Gees, if that’s just a sketch, I’d love to see some of your work sometime.”  
Cas was flabbergasted, it was one thing to help a lowlife like him out but asking to see his artwork…was this a prank – was Dean getting revenge for Friday night? Cas looked around, but the corridor was still empty. Dean seemed genuine.  
“Uh, well… It’s in the art room. I’m staying after school tonight for-“  
“So am I!” Dean interrupted, “Football practice.” His blush highlighted his freckles, Cas stared at them. He was so handsome. It’s rude to stare! Cas averted his gaze, eyes falling on his blue sneakers.  
“Uh, if you want…I mean… you’re welcome to stop by the art room. I can, um, show you some of my work.” Cas studied Dean’s expression. “If you’d like.” He added quickly, his heart racing.  
“Yeah, I’d love that. See you later!” Dean smiled, heading off.  
What just happened? Cas stared at his hands. He stared at his locker. Then the bell went and the corridor was flooded with students, Cas ducked into the studio, the door parallel to his locker… he really hated crowds. 

 

Dean was sure that that had been Castiel, positive! Those wonderful blue eyes, lush pink lips. It must've been. Hell, Dean had dreamt about Castiel enough in the last two days to be capable of recognising every one of Castiel's alluring features! Not to mention that little timid look he gets. Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face. This was not going to end well for him if he pursued Castiel. He would just have to settle for some light stalking...Why did that sound so creepy?  
Dean was unsure whether or not he would turn up to their little appointment, and found himself quite surprised when he found himself hovering outside of the art room. He stood there for a moment longer, debating whether or not he should go inside. The dilemma was taken from him when Castiel launched open the door.   
"Oh, hey." Cas was breathless, Dean actually turned up?  
"Hey," Dean said quietly, his hands finding his pockets.   
"Do you want to-" Cas began, leaning his head towards the empty room.   
"Come in? Yeah."   
"Cool, it's just me in here, so uh. Don't worry about intruding or anything."   
"Nah, I'm not worried." Wrong thing to say, Dean panicked.  
"Right," Cas smirked, closing the door behind him and walking off into, what Dean assumed was, a huge cupboard. Dean set his rucksack down on one of the tables closest to the door and tried to regain his bravado.   
It was nice in the art block. Spacious. A group of wooden tables - four in fact - surrounded by matching stools. Art from various students was plastered all over the walls, and over on the far left there was a huge wooden cabinet, covered in paint splatters - it must contain all of the art supplies. Cas reappeared, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows on his crumpled cotton shirt, ; Dean thought that it brought out the blue in his eyes. He was carrying a huge canvas, almost as tall as him.   
"So, uh. That's my art book..." Cas muttered from behind his canvas. Dean saw the A3 book left open on the table closest to him, the only one in the room - must be Cas'. Alongside it was a pot of water with a handful of paintbrushes.  
Cas leaned his canvas against the table. "And, uh, this is my final piece...but I, I don't like it." Cas got serious for a moment. "It's missing something, I just can't put my finger on what."   
The canvas, landscape and leaning against a stool, depicted a battle. Half drawn and partially painted. It was a battle between Angels - which dominated the top left corner, with glorious white and golden wings and a heavenly monolith filled with clouds - And, the bottom right corner, a group of, what looked to Dean to be, hellish demonic creatures; with too many arms, horns and blood...everywhere, reaching up towards the Angels.   
But there, right in the centre. An Angel, different from the rest. Guarding a bunch of terrified humans who were all in 16th century style get up.The Angel looked a lot like Cas, dark hair...blue eyes. But his wings, they were as black as the night sky, Dean looked a little closer and could see that they were battered...damaged feathers at strange angles, and a gash across his right wing. Arrows stuck out of the muscles and he was in obvious discomfort, his beautiful face twisted in agony.  
The human's he guarded were clutching on to him, a woman draped around his legs, another clutching onto his tender wings, desperately trying to shield themselves from the evil of hell and the wrath of heaven.   
"Son of a bitch. This is amazing. I'd expect to see this sort of stuff in a gallery or something." Dean commented admiring Castiel's work. Cas blushed.   
"It's not that good." He mumbled.   
"Cas, this is unbelievable."   
Cas looked puzzled. He tilted his head and squinted.  
"How did you?" Cas' eyes grew wider..."Oh," He stepped back a little. Dean knew who we has.   
"How did I what?"   
"My name." Cas squinted. If Dean had remembered the party... was he here to play a cruel prank on him? Maybe he liked him...Cas crushed that thought. No, Dean was the most popular guy in school...there was no way he was...what Cas was...   
"Uh," Dean rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose you were pretty wasted." Dean looked embarrassed. "You probably don't even remember me." Cas swallowed nervously.   
"I, uh, I remember."   
"Right, uh." They stood in awkward silence, unsure of what the other was thinking...hovering on the edge of making a move but stopping themselves in fear of judgement. Dean almost took a step forwards, but froze. What if Cas was straight? I mean it seemed pretty unlikely with his whole drag thing... What if all that was just a joke? A prank he and his friends were playing on Dean. What if they had it on camera? What exactly was Dean supposed to do?   
Cas was a rabbit caught in head lights. Dean recognised him... Stupid! Of course Dean recognised him! Cas almost groaned at his own idiocy..if it wasn't for the handsome guy standing opposite him, studying him... What was Cas supposed to do? Did Dean still think he was a chick? Probably not, he'd heard Cas talk now... he must know. It had to be a prank, a joke! But why come here after school to meet him... a little elaborate. How was Cas supposed to respond? What exactly was Cas supposed to do?  
"So," Dean said, shattering the silence to replace it with more awkward silence. Cas nodded in agreement.  
"So," He was panicking a little.   
"Are they real angels?"  
"What?" Cas was totally shocked, 'real angels'?  
"I mean are they based off of actual angels. Like this one," He pointed to an angel in the clouds wielding a sword, long blonde hair flailing behind him.   
"Uh, some of them are. That's Micheal, the one you just pointed at. His wings are white. He's an archangel." Cas wasn't sure where Dean was going with this.   
"So, you like angels?"  
"Uh, I suppose. Not really. I just think that people don't really get them. Angel's are warriors."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yeah, warriors of heaven... and people depict them like... like..."  
"Little cuddly fluff balls?"   
"Yeah," Cas nodded.  
"But they're actually super bad ass?"  
"According to a lot of scripture they're pretty bloodthirsty as well."   
"Gees, well you know what they say." Cas tilted his head, no he didn't 'know what they say' "Never mind...So," Dean wandered over the Cas' book. "Woah." he said upon seeing Cas' current piece of work. Cas quickly dodged the stool in his way to get over to Dean. "Who's the guy in the middle? The guy protecting the humans?"   
"What?" Cas looked perplexed. Dean watched him with fascination.  
"You know, the dude with the black wings."  
"You think he's protecting them?"   
"Well, duh. Look at the way his wings and huddled around them. Poor guy took arrows for the suckers."   
"Huh, I...I never saw it that way." Cas went back over to the canvas while Dean gently turned the pages through his book, occasionally stopping to gaze at one of the pieces.   
"You think he's protecting them? Why would he do that?"   
"Uh, I dunno. Maybe he likes humanity."  
"But, he's an angel? Why would he like humans? We're pathetic." Cas countered.   
"We're not that bad." Cas raised his eyebrow. "Okay, some of us are pretty bad. But if Angels are heaven's warriors, maybe they like the fact that humans don't follow instructions? Envy the fact that we have..what's that thing?"   
"Free will?"   
"Yeah, maybe he's fighting for 'Team Free Will'."   
"But why?"   
"I don't know, maybe he's got a crush on one of the humans." Dean joked.   
Cas jumped, "I've got it!" He dived across the table excitedly, grasping at a pencil. Dean stood back and enjoyed the view of Cas' butt.  
Cas didn't say another word, just ran over to the painting and started drawing. What he was drawing Dean couldn't see, so he returned to looking through Castiel's work.  
"Who's this one?" He asked when Cas had returned to Dean's side. " It's the same guy as the one in the middle right?"  
"Yes." Castiel acknowledged. "I don't know."   
"Maybe he can be Cassiel."   
"Pardon?" Cas looked up from his mixing, an emerald green.   
"Cassiel, angel of temperance?" Dean met Cas' gaze. "'otherwise known as the angel who fell in love with mankind, or rather, humanity.'" Dean put on his quote voice, Castiel seemed none the wiser. " Sometimes called Castiel. I assumed you'd know the origin of your own name. He looks like you too."   
"Oh, I uh... How did you know?"   
"Uh, I looked it up after...you know."   
"Oh." Cas said, returning to his mixing. He painted in silence for a little while, Dean took himself for a walk around the classroom. Admiring various pieces of artwork. There were a couple of awesome portraits, but nothing as detailed as Castiel's. He must've spent hours and hours working on it. No wonder he was the only person staying after school this early in the school year.  
"Done," Cas announced. "Well, not finished. But I've added him and coloured his skin, hair and eyes."   
"Who is it?"   
"The human Cassiel fell in love with."   
"Awesome." Dean headed over to have a look. The surprise was visible on his face, "A guy?" That seemed rude, Dean backtracked, "Not that there's anything wrong with that, him being a guy...I just, Uh."   
Cas looked a crest fallen. Dean moved a little closer, there was something really familiar about the dude holding Cassiel's hand. Cas watched him, waiting for it to dawn on him.  
"Is it just me, or does he look...like me?"   
"Uh," Cas scratched his head."It was your idea.." He suggested, waiting for Dean to punch him or something. Reveal this was all a cruel joke. "I figured seeing as you came up with it, you could be the...proverbial star of the show." Cas smiled nervously.  
"Dude, awesome. Thanks." Cas blushed. " Seriously, this is great. I mean, wow. I feel freaking honoured."   
"Are you being sarcastic?"   
"No! Seriously, this means that in one hundred years time, people will be dying to know who the famous artist 'Castiel' based the centre piece of his earliest known artwork off of!" Cas was blushing again. He looked so sweet when he did that. Dean was grinning.   
"You really think people will actually look at this?" Castiel said quietly.   
"Yeah Cas, it's amazing." Dean replied in a whisper.   
"About the party." Cas said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.   
"Yeah," Dean breathed,  
"I, uh -"  
"Me too."   
"You don't even know what I was going to say!"   
Dean shrugged, "I could guess."   
"What was I going to say then?"   
Dean stepped closer to Castiel and leaned in close, just a foot apart. "That my costume was freaking sweet."   
Cas backed off, laughing. "It was awful!"   
"No it wasn't!"  
"You were wearing a ripped shirt and jeans."   
"I was a zombie!"  
Cas laughed again.   
"Although, I didn't realise we were dressing to impress. You know I saw this one guy there, wearing the most fabulous outfit."   
"Oh did you?" Cas said, returning his water colours to one of the drawers.  
"Sexy little get up," Dean's breath hitched remembering those fishnet tights. "But, he forgot something."   
"What did he forget?"   
"His matching broomstick." Cas froze. Shit, Dean had his broomstick.  
"Anyone know where that got to?"   
"I'm keeping it at my place, in case Cinderella decides to return."   
"Oh,"   
"Do you know the guy?"   
"Hmm." Cas said miming being lost in thought, closing the drawer and walking back over to his canvas.  
"Messy black hair, beautiful blue eyes. Kissable pink lips." Dean prompted, smiling. Cas blushed.   
"I might know him." Cas offered, returning the canvas.  
"Would you like to come and fetch the broomstick from my house sometime?" Dean paused," To return it to this mystery guy," He added.   
Cas bit his lip at the suggestion. "Depends," he said drawing a breath and gathering his confidence, "Will there be pizza and a movie afterwards?"   
"Certainly." Dean grinned ear to ear. "Unless you're one of those people who puts fruit on their pizza." Cas shook his head in mock disgust.   
"Would you like my phone number?" Cas said nervously, after a moment of silence.   
"Would you like your phone?"  
Cas' eyes widened in shock. "How?" Cas didn't really use his phone very often, in fact he hadn't bothered to check he even brought it with him to school. "Yes, please."  
Dean retrieved the slim black thing from his rucksack.   
"This Gabriel dude is really annoying , by the way." Cas hid his head in shame. "Constantly texting you!" Dean handed him his phone, hundreds of messages visible on the screen from one annoying little sugary shit head.   
"Yeah," He smiled, "Thanks."   
"No problem." Dean said, his hand touching Cas' for a little longer than strictly necessary.


End file.
